The Count's children
by GRTstoryteller
Summary: one shots between Count dracula's children, ok so the summary kinda sucks, but (read and review), the story will be based in series one of young dracula.
1. Chapter 1

The Counts Children

Chapter 1-first day at school

thirteen year old Vladimir had been sitting staring at the clock which hung loosely on the wall behind the teachers desk it was very near to break time, which meant vlad could escape from this somewhat hideous classroom. However it wasnt all bad for his first day after all he had made a new friends.

Vlads P.O.V

This is unbelievably boring i would much rather be watching tv in the castle then stuck in this frankly hideous looking classroom as they say, i wasnt listening to what the teacher was rabbiting on about instead my gaze was fixed on the clock until robin (my new friend) who sat beside me whispered "break soon, thank god" i couldn't agree with him more. Then the bell rang and every student ran out the class room forming huge crowds in the corridors me and robin left shortly after the crowd had died down. we went and found a bench outside soon robin's younger sister sat down opposite me "you alright vlad?" she asked "yeah, fine why wouldn't i be" i replied back, i was about to take a bite of my sandwich until i saw out the corner of my eye a huge crowd forming near the buildings doors i paused and glanced over along with everyone else in the playground "oh my god she is beautiful" robin said at first i was slightly confused then i followed his gaze to see my older sister walking out the building with boys gathered round her like flies that needed to be swatted Chloe (robins sister replied to robin) "yeah and she is also wouldn't go for a guy like you"...

* * *

Ingrid's P.O.V 

ok what was all these kids staring at anyone would think they had never seen a teenager before, i walked forwards as over one thousand questioning glares followed the boys broke away from gathering around me a few at a time i scanned the area then spotted my poor excuse of a brother who looked like he had seen a ghost, the pair he was sitting with had the same startled expression along with every one else. Apart from the lad my brother was with had a love struck expression.

* * *

Vlads P.O.V

oh my what was she wearing? a seriously messed up uniform that's what the good thing was no one knows we are related now that would be humiliating, suddenly I felt light headed Chloe asked "vlad,are you ok?" I replied "must be something in the sandwich" then my surroundings faded to darkness i heard the sound of heavy footsteps but saw nothing but black, I must of fainted...

* * *

Robin's P.O.V

She was beautiful, despite what everyone else thought she was to me what made things even better was she was coming my way...well our way she gave me a look of disgust but was interested in vlad as she squatted beside my unconscious friend lightly tapping his cheek to wake him up and said "vlad!,wake up this is not funny" i was about to ask what the hell she was doing but Chloe bet me to it she said, "what are you doing?" the beautiful girl replied harshly with "what does it look like" giving us both a devilish glare.

Vlad's P.O.V

Despite being unaware of my surroundings, someone's soft hands were tapping my cheek and demanding me to wake up,saying this was no longer a joke i opened one eyed and peered up at Ingrid she sighed, clearly relieved that i had woke up i attempted a small smile and said "alright sis?" i turned to see Robin in shock at what i just said he shared a look with chloe then said to me "you are related to this beautiful person" Chloe and Ingrid rolled their eyes while i was slowly gaining consiousness.

Robin's P.O.V

He was related to her, i couldn't get my head around it although they did look very similar well it would explain why he passed out the other students had continued with chatting and what ever they was doing before she arrived, this was rediculous i didnt even know her name and yet she hat stole my heart it really was love at first sight, the girl or should i say vlad's sister helped him up, vlad then cleared his throat and said "Robin, chloe meet my sister,Ingrid" chloe smiled and said "hi" while i stared until replying "wow, what a beautiful name for a equally beautiful person". she snarled at me saying "which is more then what can be said for you" that wasn't the answer i was hoing for.

Ingrid's P.O.V

Who was the creep? and even worse why is my little brother hanging round with them,them breathers i wasnt impressed and he knew it, i put a protective arm round vlad's shoulders i never really protected my bro from anything mainly because he never needed protection but these breathers i was not fond of and didnt want vlad to have them as friends.

Vlad's P.O.V

I could tell Ingrid didnt like my new friends so, i didn't care but i think they should know a little more about us "urgh,theres another thing..." i started Ingrid gave me a deadly glare but i continued "...we are also vampires" i would of exspected them to run away but instead Robin asked in excitement "really?" me and ingrid shared a puzzled look, i was a better responce then the angry mop that chased us from transilvania but that was mainly because our father the count was draining the elder peoples blood and leaving them for dead.

Ingrid's P.O.V

I can't belive vlad just came out with it like that for all we know they could go tell their parents who will proberly attack us like the last lot i was extremely mad and he knew we would defiantly be having words when school has finsished, then the bell sounded the end of break and we all proceeded to our next lesson.

* * *

Back in the castle later that day...

Vlad's P.O.V

We returned to the castle, the journey from the school back to castle was a silent one i gradually earned glares from Ingrid as she stormed ahead up the hill she was defiantly not a happy bunny once we got inside she made light work of slamming the heavy front door made of iron which i could barely open, then grabbed my blazer ready to have a real go at me i looked terrified in all honesty i had never seen her be this mad.

Ingrid's P.O.V

I felt like hitting him, but that was slightly harsh so instead i grabbed his school blazer and shouted "you absolute muppet! what if they tell their parents do you want us being chased away again" he looked terrified "no, but they wont say anything...robin promised" he replied i couldn't help but scowl at him before saying "that doesnt make it all alright vlad! he took it well but who's to say his parents will" he thought for a moment before saying "they proberly won't even believe him its not all bad" i had completely lost it with this boy over the years we was completely unalike it was as if we wasn't even related at all i had one question going through my mind "why was he a terrible secret people? it was only this morning our father gave us the strict instruction of telling no one we are vampires. It took one day at school for vlad and now two people know we are vampires it was unbelivable i thought up a threat "tell anyone else and i will lock you in the dungeon!" i snapped he gave a confused look before asking "is their even a dungeon?" "its a castle vlad, of course the is a dungeon" and with that i stridded away to go and tell dad, oh thats when little vlad needs to start being worried...

So Chapter 1 is up i would crave peoples feedback as always (read and review)-GRTstoryteller


	2. Chapter 2-Sibling Rivalry

**The Count's Children**

**_Chapter 2- Sibling Rivalry_******

While count dracula was possibly thinking up a suitable punishment for vlad after descovering his favorite child had befriended two breathers Ingrid took up the opportuinty to discover more around the castle so while vlad and their father was 'disscusing' vlad's actions, she walked down the large stone steps that lead to the basement the dim large room catches her of by suprise so she stands in the archway in sheer astonishment at the sheer wideness of the room then she hears the thunderous voice of her father the count "vladimir, befriending those breathers is not very vampiric, you are my son and heir start to act like it!" the count shouts echoing around the whole castle. Ingrid steps into the basement upon her footstep she hears her pathetic little brother shout back "yeah but i never chose to be your son and heir did I!, i want a normal life like a adverage kid!, you get more then you bargain for in this family...i am too young for responcibilities like that!" vlad was trying to make their father understand what he wants.

In a mood due to not making the count understand he stormed through the castle and down the large stone steps into the basement he has a change in attitude when he sees his older sister wondering round he leans against the cold,damp stone wall watching her for a moment before asking "what are you doing down here?" she turns at the sound of vlad's innocent voice "none of your business breather boy!" she snaps he hurts for a moment but living with Ingrid this long he kind of accepted her evilness. Vlad looks down at his slightly battered school shoes before saying "I'm sorry Ingrid...", those three words must of touched her heart because she pauses in her ponder and turns to face him slightly taken back she asks "what did you say?" vlad looks up at his older sister with sad eyes and repeats only with more information "I'm sorry Ingrid, because i now understand what it feels like for you to not get heard or noticed by dad...I really am sorry, it hurts to not be accepted for who you are". Ingrid thinks about his words for a few seconds before bitterly replying "you will never understand you have and always will be dad's favorite, its like i am not even noticed as you get older" and turns to look away from her brother this in her eyes was getting way to emotional for her liking he smirks before saying in a whisper "you dont have to pretend anymore, i can see the hurt in your eyes".

After thirteen years of hurt and being neglected she was finally accepted but not by the person she wanted to be noticed by but the very person that caused the neglection and pain as not being noticed anylonger, she knew from the day Vlad was born he was going to earn all the attention and she would be forgotten like a old pair of battered boots , being replaced by a gleaming new pair. She had never seen eye to eye with her brother and father while vlad was growing up...

* * *

_ Vlad's P.O.V_

She didn't have to pretend everything is fine, when it clearly is not and i felt a fool for only noticing my sisters feelings now i knew she absolutly hated me and that probably will never be changed but a least i now can relate to her somehow, her being neglected was starting to show , on many occasions now when i was approching my teenage years she would try to isolate herself from me and dad because that was the way it had always been. It was simply because dad could not accept her for who she is he always would say "life would of been made so much easier if you was born a boy Ingrid" although now the wounds of hatred and neglection was starting to show unless... i did something about it.

_Ingrid's P.O.V_

Urgh, nosy little brother trying to relate to me when would he understand, i hate him, hate dad, and hate my life so far. I had to learn the hard way i was at the bottom even below Renfield simply because i am a girl it was totally unfair it was clear since the day vlad was born i was going to become the out cast ,the child worth no respect or gratitude. Vlad's attempt to notice my pain had not worked...ok may be a little but that still didn't change my opinion about him to me he was still a goody too fang, with a likeness for breathers i would never accept him blood relatives or not and...why was he telling me this now? on one hand it was good he had a different attitude towards me than dad but on the other hand he was still my pestie squirm of a little brother. At this point i realised i had to sit down so i sat on a near by old tattered couch it must of been something from our trasilvainian castle i put my head in my hand and silently cried hoping that Vlad would not notice my vunerability but damn, he had as he crossed the room silently and put a reasuring hand on my shoulder.

_Vlad's P.O.V_

oh my god she was crying, this was proberly the first time i had ever seen her so upset apart from that time she stupbed her toe on a desk leg... but that was a different story. I sat next to her on the couch sighing and slowly starting to feel her pain and the sudden intention to go up to Dad and have a go at him Count or not, after a minute of silence i put my arm round her shoulders and let her sob into my blazer after a second she whispered "Vlad, your the only one who understands me..." i thought about that for a moment the replied with "I'm your brother I was bound to sooner or later...your not completley on your own anymore" i hesitated before strocking her hair while she sobbed (this was properly the first time we had ever been this close and knowing Ingrid proberly the last).

_Ingrid's P.O.V_

Well this was hidious, my little brother actually caring for me i am preety sure its meant to be the other way round me caring for him... if Dad entered now it would be frankly hard to explain why his heir, (the chosen one as some say) was showing any effection to his least favorite child. I had never got one with this boy as a brother and i just mostly saw him as a person to plague and annoy but i still have hope that our sibling relationship will develope...

_Vlad's P.O.V_

Right I have had enough of this, just the thought of my older sister feeling like a nobody made me feel sick...that's when i decided it all had to change one way or another i was going to make Daddy see exactly what was going on from her perspective after thinking this through for about a millisecond i had made up my mind, i whispered to Ingrid "you are not going to feel like a nobody anylonger, in will sort this out that's a promise" and with that i stood up and walked over to the spiral,stone staircase before her weak voice made my pause she asked "Vlad!,what exactly are you going to do?" I turned on my heal giving her one last sorry look and said "teach daddy a lesson" and before hse could reply or try and stop me i sped up the stairs and headed straight for the thrown room...

* * *

**_So Chapter 2 is up, what do you think of Vlad's decission? as always (read and review)-GRTstoryteller_**


	3. Chapter 3-Memory loss

~The Counts Children~

Chapter 3-Memory Loss

It was midday in stokely Castle and a adverage day for the Dracula's, Renfield was doing a chore that involved moving furniture from the Hurst to the Castle, Vlad was in his room deep in discussion with zoltan, the Count was pondering and Ingrid was bored so decided to go visit the Branners as she walked towards the gate, her and Renfield clashed next thing Renfield knew was Ingrid was knocked out.

* * *

Renfields P.O.V

I stood in silence for a moment befor ekneeling beside the child "Mistree Ingrid!" I demanded her to wake up, one thing for sure was The Count would kill me if he knew his daughter was unconsious, so I ran up to Vlad's room once I got there Vlad gave me a disgusted look before asking "Renfield,what?" my answer was fast and slurred but I attempted to explain "Mistress Ingrid needs your urgent attention, she is unconsoius" Vlad jumped down from his bed demanding me to lead him to his sister so i did, only hoping he wasn't so strict as his father?

* * *

Vladimir's P.O.V

When me and renfield reached the archway, I glanced over at Ingrid who lied motionless in the rain without a second thought I ran over to my sister,kneeling beside her in the mud "Ingrid!, oh no...Renfield!" I shouted the slave slowly approched me awaiting his punishment "yes master Vlad?" he asked nervously, i gave him a dark look before asking "what did you knock my sister out with,exactly?" he thought for a second before replying with satisfaction "the blood mirror master" I look back down at Ingrid before shouting "with the mirror!" i desperately need her to wake up before Dad found out, so i told Renfield to continue his duties but not to tell our father about to Ingrid incident, while I demanded her to wake up finally she opened her eyes, i let out a sigh of relief while she studied me for a moment then asking "who are you?" my sigh of relief was replaced with a frown.

* * *

Ingrid's P.O.V

I peered up at the younger boy, who was he? and where was I? He looked round before replying "I'm your brother,Vlad?" but I couldn't place him in my mind "I am sorry kid, but i don't have a brother or a family" the boy was in a panic but truth be told I had never seen him before in my life...then he replied "yes you do have a family!, with me and Dad" I think i would remember a younger brother like him and a father.

* * *

Vladimir's P.O.V

Oh my god, she doesn't remember a thing right there was only one thing for it,carefully i helped her stand "you good to walk?" i asked concerned, Ingrid stumbled into my arms I sighed before muttering "take that as a no"as she leaned against my frame, she must have noticed my clothes because she asked "what are you wearing?, wasn't halloween last month?" i laughed silently before supporting her as she limbed towards the archway how it is possibly to hurt your leg or foot by simply being knocked out with a mirror was beyond me my first thought was to take her to Dad he would surely come up with something to help her memory come back but i could picture his reaction being something like this "how dare this happen!, I am the prince of darkness i will not stand for my daughter forgeting her life, and how can she forget me I am Count Dracula and very rememberable!" so for the time being i just think some drawings would bring back some memories, while Ingrid leaned against the spiral staircase i searched every draw i saw, then i found what i was looking for a book containing all drawings and photographs of the count with his children some more recent, others from a while back i handed her the album she studied each picture for a long tim,possibly too long

* * *

Ingrid's P.O.V

Looking at these picture brought back something but it was rooted at the back of my mind something i find really hard to connect too, as i studied each image it brought back a few memories in each picture we were all wearing black and red giving us each a gothic yet unique look about us i would never describe myself as happy or cheerful but in each pictue i was smiling (it was most likely false,though) casually i looked over to the young boy who claimed to be my brother he was watching me from a distance seeing his face now and in the picture brought everything back the time mum returned and wolfie was born leaving him in our care the evil witch, the time the slayers kidnapped us,the time i stopped him from drinking blood on his thirteen birthday and become someone he didn't want to it all came back the life i had forgotten. Suddenly he was striding over to me,and place a firm yet friendly hand on my shoulder he kneeled down and asked "do you remember?" I attempted a small smile and replied "yes i do...vlad" he chuckled for a moment i had the sudden urge to hug him evil or not,oh heck i did it anyway he was clearly suprised by the embrace. Yet whispered in my ear "good to have you back sis" i could only smile as words seemed to fail me.

* * *

So Chapter 3 is up as always (read and review)-GRTstoryteller


End file.
